La charlotte au chocolat
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: Comment Gojô va t'il s'y prendre pour séduire les beaux yeux d'hakkai ? réponse dans cette suite de la tarte aux pommes !


Auteur : Tahiri-Chan !!! Ce re-moi ^__^ !!!!! E-Mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr Titre : Et bien, suite à la tarte aux pommes, j'ai nommé « la Charlotte au chocolat » !!!!! Source : Saiyuki bien sûr ! Genre : Euuuuuh, comme d'hab, shonen-aï plus kawaï qu'autre chose, un autre couple que celui que j'utilise habituellement, je vais bien voir ce que ça va donner...Et puis, recette de cuisine ^^ je préviens aussi : le style est un peu différent de la tarte aux pommes, entendant par là que l'humour peut être moins présent dans cette fic là. Disclaimer : les persos n'appartiennent pô à moi, mais à une mangaka japonaise qui porte un nom japonais mais dont je ne me rappelle plus et c'est pas grave parce que tout le monde s'en fout. Notes : C'est donc la suite indirecte de la tarte aux pommes, vaguement suggérée à la fin du one-shot ! Mais il n'est pas franchement nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, à part peut-être quelques allusions... Je sais toujours pas dans quoi je m'embarque, mais je commence sinon j'ai mon assassinat de commandé, et puis faut bien sinon z'êtes pas prêt de la lire ^^ ! Mais aieeeeeeeuh pas tapé !!!  
  
Allez, place à la fic !  
  
La charlotte au chocolat  
  
Le soir tombait et aucune ville en vue encore. Dans la jeep, Gokû était dangereusement calme, mais tous savaient que cela cachait quelque chose de terrible...  
  
- J'ai faaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmm !!!!!! Sanzôôôôôôôôôôôôô !!!!!  
  
Ca y est ! C'était trop beau pour durer. Gojô, Hakkai et Sanzô poussèrent en même temps un soupir résigné : de toute façon, ça devait arriver. Ils s'étaient restaurés tranquillement le midi même, mais ce déjeuner, fut-il copieux- d'ailleurs Sanzô aurait voulu voir la gueule des dieux quand ils verront le compte en banque...- était déjà loin et le fond du gouffre sans fond de l'estomac sur pattes venait d'être atteint. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il vivait désormais sur ses réserves et que c'était très dangereux pour leur bien-être à tous.  
  
- Mangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!! Pleurnicha Gokû.  
  
- La ville la plus proche, c'est dans combien de temps Hakkai ? Demanda Sanzô, espérant une bonne nouvelle.  
  
- Je n'en sais rien, malheureusement j'ai perdu le compte des kilomètres déjà fait.  
  
* Aie aie aie, on va tous devenir cinglés si ce singe ne mange pas dans les 10 minutes*  
  
- J'AI FAAAAA....Huuuuuumphf !!!!  
  
- Ouais, ouais, on a compris, ça y est, nous casse pas les oreilles, le bakasaru [1] ! Putain Hakkai, grouille les fesses à Hakkaryu, ça urge là, je vais pas le retenir longtemps !!!  
  
- Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais il a déjà roulé toute la journée, lui aussi est fatigué !  
  
- Ouais, ouais, mais urge-le quand même, notre survie en dépend !  
  
- Gojô, lâche-le un peu, tu l'étouffes, fit remarquer Sanzô, un peu inquiet par la couleur que commençait à prendre le singe. [2]  
  
- C'est ça ou on...  
  
- Une ville ! s'écria joyeusement Hakkai.  
  
Gojô, tout dans sa joie d'être sauvé, en lâcha Gokû, qui reprit là où il en était rendu :  
  
-....A IIIIIIIMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Ca y est on arrive, tu vas manger, calme, calme !  
  
Hakkai se gara rapidement devant la première auberge en vue et ils descendirent tous précipitamment de la jeep. Sanzô courut à l'intérieur de l'auberge, Gokû sous le bras et demanda l'aubergiste de toute urgence :  
  
- C'est moi-même, que puis-je pour vous ? Fit l'aubergiste, d'un ton professionnel, paraissant quand même un peu surpris par l'intrusion comique d'un haut-moine portant un nain sous le bras.  
  
- Une table pour quatre et tout ce que vous avez au menu, c'est une urgence !  
  
- Bien, j'y vais de ce pas, vous paraissez si pressé ^^ !  
  
- Arigato ! T'as entendu koi [3] ? ca arrive, pas de panique !  
  
Epuisé émotionnellement, il s'étala proprement sur la table qui leur était destinée, où vinrent les rejoindre Hakkai et Gojô.  
  
- Ouf, ça y est, on est installé, plus de danger !  
  
Dès que les plats arrivèrent, ils partirent à une vitesse fulgurante faire un voyage sans retour dans l'estomac du singe brailleur qui ne braillait plus du coup, au grand soulagement de ses trois autres compagnons.  
  
Pendant tout le repas, Hakkai remarqua un Gojô songeur. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le tarauder, le problème de Gokû venait d'être résolu, ils avaient un toit pour dormir cette nuit et pour ce qui est des yokaïs, c'est bien le dernier des inquiets ! Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Hakkai, qui avait peur pour son bel ami aux cheveux couleur sang...  
  
Gojô aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour voir ce qui se passait dans la tête à Hakkai, afin de mettre une fois pour toutes un terme à ses réflexions qui finissaient par lui pourrir la vie, lui étreignant le c?ur à tout moment et qui finiraient par le rendre fou. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux ? C'était si simple d'être le simple séducteur aux milles femmes, c'était la belle vie ! Pas de complications, pas d'attaches, on change comme on veut, on ne supporte pas une même personne pendant des années et des années...Il ne voyait que des avantages à la vie de célibataire.  
  
Oui, mais voilà : son c?ur en a décidé autrement et maintenant c'est lui qui souffrait tant. Car la personne aimée semblait si hors d'atteinte ! Passons sur le simple fait qu'elle soit du même sexe que lui : ça, il s'en foutait un peu, il n'avait rien contre les hommes, même s'il ne se connaissait pas ce penchant-là. Mais cette personne ne recelait que des trésors, et cela semblait bien trop précieux pour un homme comme lui, qui n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre, qui excellait au combat certes, mais voilà, il n'y avait que ça et ce n'est certainement pas ça qui ferait basculer le c?ur d'Hakkai. [4]  
  
Et puis, l'histoire de la tarte aux pommes, il y avait deux mois de cela...tout ça avait ramené Gojô à des réflexions encore plus intenses. En fin de compte, Sanzô aimait Gokû, on ne l'aurait jamais cru [5] et leur couple marchait bien. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour qu'Hakkai et lui forment le même genre de couple ? Il était envieux de Sanzô qui avait réussi à faire le premier pas, et à avoir osé faire ce geste, même s'il y avait moins de doutes du côté des sentiments de Gokû que Gojô n'en avait pour Hakkai.  
  
Enfin, Gojô s'était enfin décidé : ce serait maintenant ou jamais ! Mais il devait préparer sa stratégie et il y réfléchissait intensément. Si intensément qu'il n'entendit qu'au bout de la troisième fois Sanzô l'appeler pour qu'ils montent se coucher. Il les suivit docilement et s'enferma dans sa chambre, individuelle cette fois, ça tombait bien. Il continua à réfléchir, et sembla enfin se décider à bouger, environ une heure après qu'ils soient montés, s'assurant ainsi que les autres étaient endormis.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers de l'auberge endormie et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pendant un moment, il fouilla les étagères et les placards, cherchant quelque chose. Enfin, il brandit quelque chose ressemblant à un livre et l'ouvrit.  
  
*Euréka, c'est ça ! La recette de la charlotte au chocolat !!*  
  
Gojô posa alors le livre ouvert à la bonne page sur le plan de travail, et alluma une petite veilleuse pour ne pas attirer de monde. Il commença à lire la recette.  
  
- Ben voyons, c'est quoi ce charabia ? Une charlotte pour 8 personnes ?? C'est pas possible que deux ? Je vais quand même pas diviser les parts ? Oh là là, j'ai déjà ma au crâne... bon, je vais commencer par réunir les ingrédients. Aloooooors...30 biscuits à la cuillère ????? C'est quoi ça ? Faut bouffer les gâteaux à la cuillère ? Nan, c'est pas ça...C'est quoi l'illustration ? Ah d'accord...Bon, y'en a ou pas ici ?  
  
Gojô ouvrit au moins cinq placards avant de repérer des biscuits ressemblant à ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
- Ah y'a même un nom marqué dessus...Boudoirs ? Bon on va dire que c'est la même chose, j'en ai ma claque de chercher ces gâteaux ! Alors, faut quoi d'autre ? 200g de chocolat ! Ah ça je sais ce que c'est ! Alors du chocolat...Voilà. Bon, autre chose...Du beurre, ok, dans le frigo...C'est bon, et du sucre en poudre, OK, des oeufs entiers ? Ils sont cons dans ce livre, j'ai jamais vu des demis ?ufs...enfin, je suis pas responsable de la connerie moi...Bon, des amandes grillées et hachées...Eeeeeeeeeeuh on verra après...du kirsch ? Ouh là, Hakkai m'avait caché ça ! Le petit coquin...  
  
Gojô sourit béatement à la pensée de son amour et espéra de tout c?ur que sa surprise fasse effet comme il le souhaitait !  
  
- Ils disent quoi en suite ? Faire de la crème anglaise au chocolat ? Purée, mais il est con son gâteau, je vais aller l'acheter en grande surface si ça continue ! Bon, je verrai après. Alors, je commence par :  
  
Taillez 12 biscuits en triangle de façon qu'ils garnissent exactement le  
fond d'un moule en formant une rosace ; [6]  
  
- Purée, ça veut dire quoi ???? Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp !!!!!! J' y comprends rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen !!!!  
  
Gojô se mit tout de même au travail et au bout d'une heure, il fallut reconnaître sa défaite. Pendant cette heure parsemée de « Mais y causent pas le Togenkyo dans ce bouquin ! » et autres « j'ai le crâne en purée !!! », la cuisine s'était peu à peu transformée en champ de bataille, passant du noir au blanc farineux, avec des tâches marronâtres chocolateuses par-ci par-là. Ci-gisait dans l'évier une casserole au fond noir, sentant le brûlé, elle avait typiquement pris au fond. Dans un moule face à Gojô se battait deux-trois biscuits noyés dans une crème ressemblant à de la mousse de chocolat.  
  
Gojô, voyant le fruit de ses efforts, se laissa glisser sur le sol de la cuisine, en même temps qu'une larme glissait elle sur la joue farineuse de notre Ero Kappa [7]. Il était anéanti : tant d'efforts pour ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à donner forme à son amour pour Hakkai et cela lui faisait si mal. Etait-il toujours condamné à souffrir en silence, garder pour lui son envie de crier son amour sur tous les toits, à rater tout ce qu'il entreprenait si ça n'avait pas de rapport à de la baston ?  
  
Combien de temps est-il resté ainsi prostré ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures. On lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il ferma les yeux de frustration : en plus, il se faisait prendre. Il va falloir rembourser ce bordel en plus. Il allait se faire engueuler par Sanzô...  
  
- Gojô ? Fit une voix connue, chuchotante.  
  
Le c?ur du susnommé rata un battement : Hakkai ??!!?? Merdeuuuh !!! Mais c'est qui qui lui en voulait autant là-haut ??? C'est pas possible d'être aussi peu chanceux que ça !!!!  
  
- Gojô ? Mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? C'est quoi ...euh...ça ?  
  
Gojô se releva, plus pâle qu'un mort et essaya de bredouiller une explication plus que confuse qui ne résolut rien du tout.  
  
- Gojô, parle moins vite, je comprends rien...Attends...  
  
Hakkai avisa enfin le livre de recettes toujours ouvert sur la table. Il enleva un peu de sucre qui était tombé dessus et vit le titre de la recette. Il cacha un sourire naissant...  
  
- Tu essayais de faire une charlotte au chocolat ?  
  
De toute façon, vendu pour vendu, il valait mieux ne pas essayer de s'enfoncer encore plus avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment...  
  
- Ouais...  
  
- Apparemment, ce n'est pas un franc succès...Ironisa Hakkai.  
  
- Ouais, Fit Gojô, un peu déstabilisé par la réponse d'Hakkai.  
  
- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?  
  
Gojô accusa le coup. Il ne rêvait pas ? Hakkai ne lui posait pas plus de questions que ça ? Et il lui proposait même de l'aider ?  
  
- Alors Gojô, ça te dit ? Allez, je vais te montrer ! Mais on va nettoyer un peu ça avant !  
  
Embarqué par l'enthousiasme d'Hakkai, la cuisine fut vite de nouveau présentable et ils se mirent à l'attaque de la recette. Avec Hakkai, le baragouin du livre semblait beaucoup plus clair dans l'esprit embrouillé de Gojô et celui-ci se prit entièrement au jeu. Si bien, qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, la charlotte était prête.  
  
- Elle est meilleure quand on la laisse reposer un peu au frais. On va la laisser environ une heure ; ça nous laisse un temps pour laver la cuisine.  
  
Ils se mirent à la tâche.  
  
- Dis, Gojô...Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ?  
  
* Ca y est * Grimaça Gojô, *on y est*  
  
Que décidait-il ? Il restait fidèle à sa parole et même si la manière de faire n'est pas exactement celle qu'il avait imaginé, il se déclarait quand même ? Ou il décidait qu'il était lâche et inventait un superbe mensonge ou même le plus doué des hommes y perdrait son latin ?... Non, il ne pouvait pas... Pas à Hakkai...Lui devinerait dès le premier mot...  
  
- Tu sais que c'est mon gâteau préféré ? Continua Hakkai.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Justement Hakkai...  
  
- Oui Gojô ?  
  
Hakkai le fixait intensément, attendant sans doute beaucoup de la suite de la phrase.  
  
- Je...J'ai...fait cette charlotte...pour toi !  
  
Bon, Ok Ok, on a fait mieux comme déclaration, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pu sortir. Il était pire qu'un gamin : il se sentait rouge de confusion, on ne devait même plus distinguer ses racines de cheveux. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, inquiet de la réponse de son vis-à-vis. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, manquant de le faire partir à la renverse. En effet, Hakkai...riait ! Un rire clair et franc, il semblait content, il avait un sourire de grenouille d'une oreille à l'autre. Gojô attendit, fébrile, le sens de cet éclat. Pourquoi ? Se moquait-il ? Qu'avait-il dit encore ?  
  
- Pour moi ? Fit Hakkai, se calmant enfin. C'est vraiment gentil Gojô...mais ne veux-tu pas plutôt me dire autre chose ?  
  
- Comment ? Mais...Hakkai... Dit Gojô, déstabilisé.  
  
Le visage d'Hakkai se transforma du tout au tout et il prit un ton sérieux :  
  
- s'il te plait...Gojô, je veux l'entendre...  
  
Gojô sembla comprendre enfin. Il s'approcha doucement du Yokai, lui prit les mains et le fixa de ses yeux rouges. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et déclara enfin :  
  
- Aishiteru, Hakkai. Aishiteru [8]. Je voulais que cette charlotte soit la représentation de mon amour mais...  
  
- Chuuuut !!! Tu as voulu me faire ce plaisir, et le simple fait que tu te sois donné cette peine, sur un terrain qui t'est pourtant inconnu me fait plus de plaisir que n'importe quel cadeau. Gojô...  
  
Les deux visages se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, au point que l'espace laissé libre fut bientôt néant et que deux c?urs enflammés de désir purent enfin laisser libre cours à leurs rêves secrets...  
  
******  
  
- Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? S'énerva Sanzô, devant son bol de chocolat.  
  
- Bah, t'inquiètes pas Sanzô ! Fit Gokû. Tiens, les voilà qui descendent !  
  
Sanzô se retourna vers l'escalier, le regard courroucé par le retard que ces deux hurluberlus lui faisaient prendre. Mais voyant les deux sourires de Hakkai et Gojô, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu changer en une nuit. Question qui ne resta pas en suspens bien longtemps puisque Gojô s'empara d'autorité de la main d'Hakkai, que celui-ci voulut volontiers lui abandonner.  
  
- Ah d'accord...  
  
*Bien, ils sont ensembles. Je serais tenté de dire : « pas trop tôt » mais vu le temps que j'ai moi-même mis avec Gokû...Par contre, comment ont- ils...*  
  
Hakkai et Gojô ne racontèrent pas cette merveilleuse nuit, bien courte mais ô combien magique, laissant à leurs amis le loisir d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Enfin, ils se levèrent de table et Sanzô alla régler l'aubergiste. Il trouva à celui-ci une mine soucieuse et l'aubergiste ne put s'empêcher de demander à Sanzô :  
  
- Il m'en est arrivé une bonne ce matin : j'ai trouvé une part de charlotte au chocolat dans mon frigo, alors que ce n'est pas la spécialité de mon auberge ! Vous ne sauriez pas qui aurait pu...  
  
- Non, je ne vois pas...  
  
- Bah, c'est pas grave. De toute façon, c'est pas la dernière qui m'arrivera ici ! Merci pour votre séjour et l'établissement espère vous revoir bientôt. Bon voyage !  
  
Ce que ne virent pas nos amis, c'est le clin d'?il qu'échangèrent nos deux nouveaux amoureux...  
  
OWARI ! [9]  
  
Voilà, la charlotte au chocolat est enfin écrite !! Eh oui, je vois l'avais promis...Peut-être pas si tôt malgré tout ! Je m'étonne moi-même ^^ ! En effet, elle ne faisait pas partie de mes projets immédiats mais j'ai eu envie de la faire. En vue du résultat, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre. Le ton de la Tarte aux pommes a été perdu, cependant peut-être que le couple s'y prête moins...Enfin, j'attends vos avis, n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des critiques, que ce soient n'importe lesquelles ! Je vous fais à tous et à toutes de gros bisous !  
  
Tahiri-Chan  
  
******  
  
Notes :  
  
[1] Pour ceux qui, depuis le temps, ne suivraient pas cette série géniale, ça veut dire Con de Singe, ou singe débile, etc etc...Enfin c'est pas un petit nom affectueux quoi...  
  
[2] Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, il est « inquiet » pour notre Gokû national ^_^ N'oubliez pas que leur couple est réglé depuis La tarte aux pommes ^^  
  
[3] Veut dire « amour », du coup c'est un surnom affectif vous l'aurez compris...  
  
[4] Celui qui n'avait pas deviné ...bin, je lui dit pas bravo ! Loooooooooool !!!  
  
[5] Non, non, certes...Non mais ils nous prennent pour des imbéciles !!!  
  
[6] Je rassures tout le monde : non, je ne fais pas comme ça ! Mais c'es trop drôle les explications des livres de recettes...  
  
[7] Kappa pervers, autre doux nom dans Saiyuki...  
  
[8] Je t'aime, je sais, beaucoup le savent mais c'est pas le cas de tout le monde !!  
  
[9] bon, bon, pour que ma bêta arrête de gueuler, je mets la signification : FIN !! K'so, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre, zut !!!  
  
Finie le : 11/08/03 


End file.
